imaginationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eurpax Region
Eurpax is among the largest of the planet's inhabited areas, being 403 miles wide and 500 long. It has every type of environment imaginable: large forests, swamps, beaches, canyons, bodies of water, moors, cave systems, a desert area, one mountain range and even a decent-sized polar region in the north. Ever since it first arose from the ocean floor, the landmass has become home to Pokémon of all Types; whether by somehow arriving there themselves, or being gradually introduced by humans, or even being revived from imported Fossils, it is now inhabited by every species of Pokémon officially recognized by science. Of course, this excludes all so-called "Mythical" and "Legendary" creatures; the other exceptions being the Variants of Kanto Pokémon, which under interregional law cannot be taken from the Alola Region. In terms of population, Eurpax is one of the smallest regions in the Pokémon World, having 64 villages, towns and cities which are home to about 14 million people. The Capital is Brussminster City. The region is led by Prime Minister Phillip Smythe. Eurpax has long had Ministers for Pokémon Welfare, the current being Sir Winstanley Sugden. The main currency is the Eurpaxio. As in most lands many towns and cities have a pokemon centre, each led by a Nurse Joy, where people go to heal their pokemon, buy certain items and eat in a small cafeteria. All cities and the biggest towns have specially adapted parks where trainers meet, hold battles and trade Pokémon. These astounding life forms are more than friends of hopeful trainers; They're often found helping people in countless professions like fire-fighting, sanitation, security & healthcare. They also make a huge contribution to the economy; famous exports include Mareep wool knitwear, crops from fields tilled by Dugtrio and Drilbur, honey gathered by Ribombee & Combee, paintings by Smeargle, and of course Moomoo Milk. Eurpax's foremost Pokémon expert is Professor Rudyard Whitebeam. His laboratory is in the town of Fairhampton. He spends most of his time indoors, giving lectures to schools online and to visiting groups by appointment. He also secretly enjoys arguing with other scientists over the latest theories surrounding Pokémon. However, there is nothing he likes more than fieldwork, exploring the region to study those magnificent beings in person, taking particular interest in how they interact with each other. Just like most of the officially recognised Professors of the world's regions, he gives trainers their starter Pokémon. As Eurpax never produced its own species, the Prof gives out the 24 starters from the other 8 regions. Unlike most regions Lonbrit has no Pokémon League. Instead, all cities and most large towns have huge complexes, where they hold their own local tournaments, known as Pokemeets. Eurpax is plagued with criminal gangs known collectively as Team Rascal, who are best known for vandalism, stealing pokemon & smuggling; they're rumoured to be led by a man known only as `The Guv`. Its members prefer to use Pokémon of the Poison, Dark, Ghost & Fighting Types. To combat them, Eurpax not only has Officer Jennys, but also its own unique law enforcement agency, known to the public only as M7D. Despite its problems, and due to its unparalleled diversity of Pokemon, Eurpax receives more tourists than the other main regions combined. So book that plane ticket now! The Eurpax Regional Anthem: Oh, there'll always be a Eurpax, Flying types fill her skies so blue, The people with joyful hearts sing out Oh Eurpax we love you. Your Pokémon are so perfect, They're better than us it's true, But together we all shall thrive, Oh Eurpax we love you.